


Unwanted visitor

by UnifiedNations



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnifiedNations/pseuds/UnifiedNations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mother's coming to visit.” He said grimly, the distaste on his face evident for all to see.</p>
<p>“Your mother? Don't you want to see her?” Gwen asked, noticing too late how Tosh was shaking her head and miming for her to shut up.</p>
<p>(Mature rating is for foul language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KottaKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KottaKitty/gifts).



> My first Torchwood fanfiction! I recently got into this fandom and am drowning in headcanons and ideas for fics.
> 
> This story is set before Dead Man Walking and after the end of season 1.

“Fuck!” 

The shouted curse was audible through most of the hub, and certainly the lower level where Toshiko and Gwen were still working. Gwen jumped at the noise, already half out of her seat at the idea of danger or somebody being injured, while Tosh merely leaned back in her seat to peer in the direction of the shout.

Owen Harper muttered angrily to himself as he nearly wrenched one of the drawers out of the nearby desk in the med bay, almost scattering supplies over the floor in his rage. After a minute or so of him seemingly search for something he gave up, shrugging off his lab coat and flinging it onto the nearby chair before leaving the room.

Everyone who had been curious about what had caused the shout immediately acted nonchalantly as the doctor entered the lower level of the hub, apart from Gwen, her curiosity getting the best of her. Owen didn't seem injured or in pain for any reason, but she decided to ask anyway.

“What was all that about?” She called across the room, shuffling the papers she'd disturbed in her initial surprise. 

Owen stiffened slightly at his own desk, still ferreting around in his drawers as if searching for something. He sighed, a heavy, shaking sigh, before turning around and leaning against the desk.

“Mother's coming to visit.” He said grimly, the distaste on his face evident for all to see.

“Your mother? Don't you want to see her?” Gwen asked, noticing too late how Tosh was shaking her head and miming for her to shut up. The older members of Torchwood had some base knowledge of Owen's relationship with his mother- mainly from drunken nights when a mission hadn't gone well and they'd all gotten plastered before blurting out secrets they'd vehemently deny the next day.

“Oh yes, of course I want to see her. The lovely woman who told me she hated me on my birthday and kicked me out of the goddamn house when I was 16.” Owen ground out, shutting the drawer with a loud bang. “The woman who, every year when she calls me- if she calls me at all- asks whether I've finally gotten a 'proper job' instead of bullshitting about some special ops shit, then whinges on going “why haven't you settled down, can't find a girl to have you? God help me if you have kids, the poor buggers won't have a chance-”

“Owen.” Jack's voice rang from his high office, and Owen looked up, seething. “Go out for a bit, calm down.” There was a moment of silence before the doctor nodded, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair before storming out of the hub.

Nobody spoke for several minutes after his departure, and it was Gwen who broke the silence.

“I thought I had a rocky relationship with Rhys's parents.” She remarked quietly, relaxing slightly when she heard a slight snort from across the room.

“Owen doesn't talk much about his family, especially his mum. All we know is what he's let slip when we all get sloshed, and even then it's mostly swear words and the occasional teary confession.” Tosh replied, resting her hands on the desk in front of her. 

“What about his dad?” The question was quiet, and Tosh turned her gaze to the other woman.

“I've only heard Owen talk about him once, I think he died when he was young. They weren't close, from what I could make out.” She shrugged defeatedly, standing and pulling on her coat. “I'm going for a walk, want anything?” She offered, slipping her phone and purse into her pocket.

“Nah, go on. If you see Owen... tell him I'm sorry?” Gwen smiled a little weakly and Tosh nodded before leaving.

It was hardly a secret, that Tosh harboured feelings for Owen. Well, to her it was a secret. To everybody else it was blatantly obvious- apart from Owen. The feelings had begun to grow a few months into them working together but she'd squashed them down, burying herself in maths and computers and work. Every attempt she took at dating had failed, either because she was too shy or to busy or the other person just wasn't right for her. And although Owen was a smug, moody, sarcastic asshole who could barely go two sentences without snarking someone, she liked him- and she knew where he'd be.

It didn't take long to get to Cardiff Bay, the small wooden pier creaking underfoot as she approached the figure sitting at the end. There was silence for a while, before one of them spoke.

“You didn't have to chase after me, you know.” Owen muttered, swinging his legs slightly from where he sat above the water.

“I didn't exactly chase. More vaguely saunter.” A tiny smile appeared on her face as a dry chuckle was heard from Owen.

“Yeah...” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You should go get lunch or something, Tosh. I might be here for a while.” It usually took a while to calm Owen down from one of his strops, as Ianto called them, and he was usually more waspish and snappy than ever.

“It's nearly five, a bit late for lunch.” She moved forward and sat down next to Owen, only a little hesitantly. Tosh desperately wanted to place a hand on his shoulder or around him or anywhere, but she held back. “If you want to talk about, you know. Anything. I'm here.” She suggested, looking down at their feet as they dangled above the smooth water.

Owen snorted, tilted his head up slightly. “Bit of a big offer, especially to me. You don't know what I might have stored up here.” He smirked, tapping a finger to his temple. A small sigh escaped him and he slouched slightly, his eyes joining Tosh's as they watched the water. “I don't really get it.”

“Get what?”

“With her, anything. Why she decided to have kids if she'd just spend the next twenty six years hating them. Why she spent my birthdays screaming at me, why-” He broke off, resting a hand over his eyes. “I know shit-all about raising children, but you sure as hell don't tell them that you hate them.”

Tosh hesitated slightly before she gently rested her hand on Owen's arm. “I don't get it either,” She murmured, preparing herself for some sort of verbal barb. None came. “If- when she does come, will she really say those things?” She asked, referring to what Owen had described in his rant.

“Yeah. Yeah she will, and it'll end in a bloody great screaming match that'll have half the building awake and out for my blood.” He grumbled back, not shoving Tosh's hand off of himself to her surprise. “No matter how civil I try to be, how much of a good son I try to make myself, it never goes well. Even my uncle's funeral ended with my nose nearly broken and half the family close to disowning me.” Owen shrugged, eyes going to the horizon. “Doesn't matter. She's probably right anyway. Who'd want to settle down with me.” 

Tosh bit her lip, eyes darting away. She certainly would, but Owen had either ignored or somehow missed her advances for the past few years. 

“How... how much would she back off if, you know, you did get a partner?” She asked, a little haltingly.

Owen shot her an odd look. “I dunno really. She'd probably just find another thing to bitch about before throwing something at my face.” He mumbled, tugging his jacket around him a little tighter. 

“You could though. I mean find somebody to pretend to be your partner, just to try and alleviate her... bitching.” The word felt odd in her mouth, but Owen sniggered at it slightly before looking at her.

“And who would you suggest, Miss Sato? God knows if I asked Jack she'd probably have an  
aneurysm. Gwen would probably punch me if I asked her, Tea Boy... just no.” He mock-shuddered, before his eyes met hers.

“There's me. If you wanted me to. I'm not trying to, you know, push or anything.” Tosh gave a nervous laugh, pulling her hand away from Owen's arm suddenly. She immediately felt colder. “You don't have to, it was just a suggestion. A dumb suggestion actually, sorry. I should go.” She mumbled, shifting herself to stand until a hand caught her arm.

Owen was looking up at her, eyes slightly narrowed as if examining. 

“... Okay.”

Tosh's eyebrows rose in surprise and her heart started to beat quicker. “Okay? Really?” Suddenly feeling flustered, she nodded. “Great, right. When's she coming, exactly?”

~*~

“Oh god, I shouldn't have agreed to this,” Owen growled as he paced in his kitchen, checking and rechecking the clock. “Mother's going to see right through it, she already thinks I'm a failure, now I'm posing to have a girlfriend just to show her up, it's a terrible idea-”

“Owen.” The soft but stern voice came from the living room, where Tosh was tidying a pile of magazines on the table. “Calm down, we've faced down worse than this.”

“No, no, Tosh, you don't know the woman. I shouldn't have put you up to this, you should go. Sorry for wasting your time.” Owen nearly went to shoo her out of his apartment before she grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

“Owen Harper. Calm down.” She instructed, keeping eye contact until he released a slightly shaking breath and seemed to deflate a little. “There. Now, everything is going to be fine. She'll turn up, we'll talk. Maybe have some food, hopefully avoid the apocalypse and she'll be on her way. Okay?” Giving a reassuring smile as Owen nodded, she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Owen's cheek. They froze for a moment, before she gave a small smile. “Gotta make it realistic, right?”

A loud buzz from the intercom interrupted the moment and Owen tensed up again, seemingly frozen on the spot. Tosh glanced from his slightly manic eyes to the intercom before gently squeezing his hand.

“I'm here.” She reminded quietly, nudging him to the door. The doctor stumbled slightly on his first few steps, as if he'd suddenly forgotten how his legs worked, before he pressed the intercom button. 

“Owen Harper-”

“Honestly boy, do you know how long I've been out here? It's bloody freezing in this hellhole of a country, let me in.” Owen shot a long-suffering look at Tosh, who'd placed herself by the sofa, before pushing the button to open the door. It was a minute or so before his mother barely knocked on the door before pushing it open, bringing in a gust of cold air from the hallway and an aura of dread.

“What took you so long, did you forget I was coming? Of course you did, it would be a miracle for you to remember-” She'd looked up, evidently spotting Tosh who had a smile hitched on her face. “Who's this?”

Owen took a sharp breath before he closed the door and walked closer to his friend. “This is Tosh. She's my girlfriend.” He announced, wrapping an arm around her waist. Tosh's heart thudded hard for a moment before she forced herself to calm down- this wasn't real, it was just acting. She couldn't get used to it.

“Oh. And you didn't think to tell me you'd finally gotten your head out of your arse? I mean after that fiasco with Kayleigh- terrible to hear about it, by the way-”

“Katie. Her name was Katie.” Owen ground out, arm tightening around Tosh's waist. She frowned and looked up at her friend, who's face had tightened along with his grip.

“Oh yes, that. Sorry to hear about it and all that, but the relationship would have died anyway, what with her illness. Better to get it over with, yes?” Mrs Harper had made herself comfortable on Owen's couch, leaving her bags by the door. 

Tosh glanced up at Owen, sliding her hand into one of his and turning to face him. “Love, why don't you go and get some drinks, okay?” She gently pushed, wanting to give him a break from the woman who'd only just arrived.

“Yes, yes. I'll do that.” He murmured, darting her a grateful look before moving to the kitchen. Tosh steeled herself and sat down opposite Mrs Harper, smiling at her.

“He hasn't told you about Katie, has he?” The woman said with a worrying smile. Tosh's eyes narrowed slightly and she shifted in her seat, not comfortable with something evidently private being so quickly revealed to her.

“No, he hasn't. But I'm sure he has his reasons-”

“Ex-fiance, if you wanted to know.” She hadn't, but there seemed to be no stopping the woman. “Died before they could get married. What was it Owen, Alzheimers? As I said, the relationship would have died before they got married anyway. Then he went and hurried off to all this 'special ops' business- which reminds me dear, where do you know him from? You're not part of this ridiculous top secret organisational thing, are you?” Mrs Harper leant forward slightly, seemingly unaware of how her son had heard everything she just said and was leaning on the kitchen counter, his hand over his eyes.

Tosh couldn't believe this woman- she'd known they had a somewhat difficult relationship, but it was as if she didn't care at all about her son. The words 'ex-fiance' were niggling at her mind- she had no idea Owen had been engaged before he join Torchwood, although that wasn't surprising. Owen didn't open up easily.

“I- we work together. Have done for the past few years.” She attempted a smile in Owen's direction, struggling to keep it up as she saw a shiver run over his shoulders. “I have more of a desk job, though. Not as important as what Owen does.” 

“Lies, all lies.” She jumped slightly as Owen came over, placing a glass in her hand and one on the table as he sat next to her, their legs touching. “Your job is far more important than mine.” He sent a small smile in her direction, the kind that would make her want to drop everything and just... be with him.

“Yes, yes. What is it you do exactly? Whenever I ask this one he just tells me 'special ops', like that's something you'd be good at.” Mrs Harper laughed, taking a sip of her drink. “He was the clumsiest child, always falling over thing and breaking them. Wouldn't last five minutes in anything of importance.” 

Tosh could see Owen's hand tighten on his glass. 

“It's a branch of special ops, based on a certain type of terrorism.” She chose her words wisely, used to using the explanation on people.

Draining her glass, Mrs Harper placed it on the table and eyed her.

“A pretty face like you shouldn't be working in something so... dirty. Although a pretty face like you deserves better than this one, so you can't have very good taste.” She smirked, unaware as to how incredibly angry she was making the usually calm, reserved Japanese woman.

“Well, this has been lovely mother, but I think it's about time you were on your way, plenty of sights to see and all that-” Owen began to stand, wanting the woman out of his apartment.

“Don't be rude, child.” She snapped, glaring at him. Tosh was startled to see the fight draining out of Owen so quickly- he was usually so standoffish, so stubborn concerning other people. This wasn't Owen.

“I'm sure you'll understand that we could be called into work any time, so you'll forgive us if we have to leave suddenly.” Tosh gave a tight smile, placing her hand on Owen's leg and squeezing it comfortingly. It was becoming increasingly tempting to text Gwen and ask for a summons or an emergency or even some kind of visit. She just wanted this woman gone.

“I'm sure they can do without this boy for the day, I doubt he does anything important. Even when he was a doctor- a job which you left far too quickly, in my opinion, Kathy's death shouldn't have put you off so easily- he was probably barely doing anything of importance, such low level work at that hospital but I'm sure you could have worked your way up to actually helping people-”

“Her name was Katie.” Owen growled, tense and unmoving on the couch. His hand had moved to Tosh's and was gripping her like a lifeline, like she was the only thing holding him there. “My work is important, I help people-”

“Oh yes, in your 'special ops' devision? I never hear about you on the news, you can't do that much to help people, or are part of one of those groups that makes things worse-”

She was interrupted by Owen abruptly standing and stalking out of the room. There was silence for a moment before Tosh spoke.

“How dare you.” Tosh whispered as she stood, her heels giving her height and confidence. Owen's mother stared at her before speaking.

“How dare you talk-”

“Shut. Up.” She hissed, hands curled tightly into fists. “You don't get to speak to Owen like that. All he has done tonight and recently is tried to be accommodating, a 'good son' in his view, but in my view all he's done is enabled you to be as cruel and vicious to him as you've always been.” 

She was seething. Nothing in her recent memory had made her this angry, this furious, just by speaking to her. She'd expected maybe a small amount of arguing, nothing on the sheer amount of abuse she had witnessed.

“I don't care if you are his mother. Hell, from what I've seen you have no right to call yourself that. You have no right to claim relation to this man.” Tosh vaguely wished she wasn't alone in this confrontation but it didn't deter her, and she kept her eyes fixed on the woman on the couch. “Owen's work is important. He is important, without him we would all be dead several times over. He's saved us so many times from so many things, and is one of the most selfless and trustworthy people I know.” 

Although honestly Owen was occasionally a prick who she wanted to punch sometimes, the moments where his compassion for his work and friends came through overshadowed his verbal barbs and occasionally inappropriate personality.

“So, Mrs Harper, if you came to this apartment looking for a fight, you have found one. But you will not be having it with your son.” Tosh finished, eyes blazing as she stared down Owen's mother.

There was a tense silence, before Mrs Harper moved.

“Well. I can see where I am not welcome.” She huffed, as if she had done nothing wrong. Standing, she straightened the frankly hideous jacket she was wearing before glaring at the door where Owen had left through. “I assume you won't be calling.” It was the last thing she called before collecting her bags and stalking out of the apartment. 

The silence in the room reigned for a few moments before Tosh let out a long breath, deflating slightly in relief. She had not been prepared for the sheer amount of audacity the woman had had, how much she seemingly didn't care about her son.

After a moments hesitation, Tosh slipped off her heels and padded towards the kitchen. Owen was there, leaning against the counter with both hands pressed against the marble. Nervously, Tosh stepped up behind him, only giving herself a moments hesitation before taking the final step and wrapping her arms around Owen's waist.

He tensed, unmoving for several moments. Tosh began to draw away, thinking she'd overstepped some boundary when Owen settled one of his own hands over both of hers. She rested her forehead on the man's back, closing her eyes.

Minutes passed before either of them moved, and the quiet spell was broken. Tosh drew back slightly, shyly glancing up as Owen turned. One of his hands was still holding hers, and she was fighting with herself to not pull away.

“I'm sorry,” She murmured, looking down. “I hoped we'd get through the night with no arguments, but-”

Owen kissed her.

Her brain shorted out, the anger and hurt she'd been feeling on Owen's behalf melting as their lips met and her eyes closed.

It didn't last long enough, she felt as they parted, faces within a hairs breadth of eachothers. The silence returned shortly but was broken once more.

“I'd want to settle down with you.” She blurted, cheeks reddening as soon as she caught up with herself. “Earlier, you said, I mean suggested that no-one would. I would.” Lowering herself to her normal height, Tosh turned her gaze to the floor, waiting for the inevitable. 

“Tosh. Why did you volunteer for this?” Instead came the reply, Owen's voice back to normal- if a little shaky.

“Because you're my friend. I didn't want you to go through that alone.” She replied quietly, glancing up at him. There was a pause before she continued. “And- well. For a while- ages, actually. I guess. I've had feelings for you.” The final part of her sentence was a jumbled mash of words that were barely recognisable. 

“Feelings?”

“Yes, feelings. And I'm sorry if you don't reciprocate and if we can stay just being friends then I'd like that but-” Tosh was abruptly cut off by Owen dipping his head and finding her lips with his again, one of his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her against him. Her fingers found his short hair and grasped it, shuddering as the kiss broke and she forced herself to open her eyes.

“You have no idea how much I have restrained myself near you, Tosh,” Owen whispered huskily, eyes looking directly into hers. “I've been such a prick, trying to avoid what I feel, I hurt you so much, I'm sorry-”

This time it was Tosh who initiated the kiss, pushing Owen back until his hip met the counter. It lasted for longer than the other two and was somewhat calmer, Tosh having taken the reins. 

“I thought you didn't do apologies?” She whispered when they parted, a smile pulling at her lips. 

“Apologies or flowers, but believe me when I say you're going to get them in abundance.” He grinned back, their noses brushing. It took several moments for Tosh to gather her thoughts and she reluctantly placed a hand on Owen's chest, stepping just slightly backwards. His face fell, and he looked away.

“Owen... what is this?” She whispered, her hand curling to clutch at his shirt. “If- if this will be what you had with Gwen, just sex, I don't think I could do it.”

“No,” Arms wrapped around her and pulled her close once more. “No, Tosh, this is different. I want- I don't want to be stuck in the cycle of meaningless sex anymore. That part of me just isn't here anymore.” He rested his chin against Tosh's head, lips brushing her hair. “Since Katie- since joining Torchwood- I didn't think I'd have anyone. I didn't think you'd want me- I mean, I'm an egotistical prick with more sarcasm than sense. Who'd want that?” He huffed a laugh humorously, closing his eyes.

“I would.” Tosh whispered, shifting so she could look up at him. Her eyes were slightly glassy but a smile was pulling at her, and she slipped one hand up to rest on Owen's cheek. “I do.”

“Good,” Came the reply, along with a smirk. “Because you have no idea how hot you are when you're angry.”

~*~

The next day when Tosh and Owen arrived at the hub together, nobody commented. There were meaningful smirks being passed around behind their backs, and Jack had to hold himself back from jumping up and down and yelling “Finally!” when he caught them kissing in the med bay- which was a bit gross, to be honest, with the fresh alien corpse on the slab- but other than that, nothing changed. 

Tosh and Owen both thought they had kept it a well hidden secret, until Tosh broke an alien's nose (or what counted as its nose) when it tried to attack Owen a few months later. And if those two disappeared together after being cleared from medical, no-one commented.

**Author's Note:**

> The pier at Cardiff Bay is the one that Owen jumps into in A Day in the Death, and although Owen's mum is never introduced, in 'Adam' it's shown that they really don't get along and she screamed at him that she didn't have to like him, I just took it a bit further.
> 
> I haven't fully Beta'd this yet so please let me know if you spot any mistakes, and I'm also taking prompts here and on my Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/unifiednations !
> 
> Kudos & reviews are appreciated!


End file.
